


A Little Misunderstanding

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rick gets amnesia. Carl takes advantage. Negan gets in on that. Of course there's the little fact that they are - technically - still at war.Not gonna lie, this is pure fluffy ridiculousness.





	1. Cornflakes

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, I don't know about this one.

 

It was impossible that Carl planned it, no one could accuse him of that. But taking advantage? Being opportunistic and sleazy? Yes, he really fit that bill. It was less than half a year ago now, that Rick - and _he loved calling him Rick_ \- had out right shut him down.

"Carl," Rick had growled, put as much fatherly authority as he possessed into it, "you need to knock that off _right now_. Just - go take a walk and cool your head. I do not want to be hearing about this again, is that clear?"

And even that reaction hadn't been over the top. Not for the way Carl had taken complete mastery of him for a moment, pushing him up against a wall and swallowing his protests. Rick had been forced into the reaction really, cajoled by Carl because he couldn't stand the way his Dad was looking at him like he was some broken thing. Rick had been all concern at first.

"Carl, I'm trying to understand. I'm sure, with the way things are, these feelings are...normal. We'll figure something out."

So of course when an opportunity came along, some grand thing that was worrying yes but also so full of potential, Carl felt there was only one thing he could do.

 

 

"I'm your partner." he says. Rick tilts his head like a puppy, confusion evident. Carl runs his hand slowly up Rick's arm, "Your _partner_." he intones.

Rick catches the implication that time. He flushes, looks away, looks back, looks away, finally looks back again at Carl. The poorly wrapped bandage on his head, if anything, makes him look _cuter_.

"Aren't you...a little young?"

"Well, ten years apart but it is the apocalypse." The word _apocalypse_ never meant much to Carl but it seems like this Rick is still set firmly back in Carl's childhood, even if he doesn't remember it, and Carl has to make himself seem current. And ten years is still pushing the limits of believability but it's not like there are any mirrors in the immediate vicinity.

"I feel older than that..." Rick is frowning.

"I've been told I have a baby face." Carl admits lowly, hopes Rick will buy it.

Ricks nods, looks at him a little curiously, a little lost. It occurs to Carl that Rick's waiting for his lead. Carl is surprised at how trusting Rick is. He knows he wouldn't have woken up from a hit to the head, looked around at an abandoned building that they were so clearly squatting in and think - yup, this is my life now. And oh look, this scruffy one eyed kid is my true love.

"Your name is Rick. Do you remember what I said my name is?"

"Carl." Rick says, and he loves the way Rick is rolling it around in his mouth, how he stretches the vowel out. Sends him curious and shy glances, a little uncomfortable. The bandage tumbles off his head, but it's mostly stopped bleeding so Carl let's it lie. They both stare down at it. 

"Bandages aren't my specialty." Carl says, even as he has a bandage wrapped expertly around his eye. But it's obvious who's specialty _that_ is.

"The territory around here is mostly quiet." Carl continues, "It's still dangerous and - I hate to bring it up - but we happen to be at war with a couple of other communities. So we have to be stealthy."

Rick's eyes widen at that. 

"And there're  _monsters_?" he asks, a little outraged.

"Don't worry, you stick with me, I'll keep you safe."

The sheer gratefulness and relief in Rick's eyes very nearly overcomes Carl.

 

 

And of course - it's Negan. The man is like a thorn in Carl's side, a proverbial stone in his shoe. Shit in Carl Grimes' motherfucking cornflakes.

He looks like he wants to scream 'Haa!' and pop out from behind of a tree or something. Only it's too late because the surprise is ruined. Like Rick and Carl haven't been forced to their knees and waiting for the other man to arrive for nearly three quarters of an hour. And Carl had only turned his back for a second, one split second, and it had led them here.

Negan beelines for Rick, as he gets closer his expression flattens out, becomes dangerous - stormy. Rick whimpers in fear beside Carl, breaks form and takes refuge partly behind him like he just can't stop himself. That stops Negan up short.

And Carl is about to be outed in the worst possible way but at least it'll be over soon because there is no doubt in his mind that Negan won't hesitate to kill him. He hopes Rick doesn't remember, if he does make him watch. He'd rather be the weird boy he knew as his lover for less than half a day than Rick's beloved son who will leave a hole in him when he's gone. Would rather be his lover, period.

Negan scoffs, turns and surveys his men as if to say, 'are you seeing this?' 

"Using Carl as a meat shield now? And I thought you couldn't get any more callous than last time."

" _He knows your name_!" Rick whispers, loudly so everyone hears, in Carl's ear. Carl winces at the sheer volume. It's really a wonder Rick survived at all, if this is how he was at the beginning. All that sticks in Carl's mind of that is his father's long, lean lines and his eyes so desperate all the time, so anxious to protect. It isn't exactly dissimilar. Rick doesn't seem to realize he's making a spectacle of himself.

Negan closes the distance between them, confusion and amusement warring on his face. Rick clenches tightly at Carl's shoulder.

"Rick?" he asks, testing - a little teasing. Brows turning down when there's no answer forthcoming, "Don't fucking ignore me."

"I-" Rick begins. "Um, Carl - what do I...?"

"What's wrong with you?" Negan asks, bends down to look Rick in the eye.

"I-you better not try and hurt us!" The words tumble out of Rick's mouth, past Carl's ear and he has to shut his eyes at that. Sends psychic waves at Rick to _please shut your mouth_.

Negan is game.

"Why is that?" he tests, leans closer over Carl's shoulder. Really, Carl is feeling a little left out - like he's just a placeholder between Rick's obliviousness and Negan's poor flirting.

Carl pushes back against Rick and can hear him thud back on his ass on the ground.

"He doesn't remember anything." Carl says in way of explanation. Hopes it's enough to stay Negan's hand because surely he can see there's no benefit to punishing someone who doesn't even remember what they're being punished for.

Negan rolls his eyes skyward, chuckles deep in his throat. 

"You really think I'm gonna believe that kid?"

Rick is back at Carl's back, plastered against him really. But he's pushing and then he pushes over Carl and into Negan's arms. Negan's so shocked that there's an armful of Rick coming at him that he actually catches him.

"th-there's - " and Rick's eyes are glued to the edges of the perimeter, "it's th-those monster things."

"Uh, Rick." Negan says and he looks down as Rick looks up. They look like a couple on the cover of a romance novel and it sickens Carl to the core. Negan even wraps one arm around Rick as he reaches into his belt and takes out a gun. Keeps the gun trained on the walker even as he motions for his guys to go finish it off. Like some western hero.

"Get your hands off him." Carl growls.

"What, jealous?" Negan says offhandedly.

Rick tries to disentangle himself, go back to Carl, but Negan holds him back.

"Now where are you going sweetheart?"

Rick glares hotly at that.

"I'm only one person's sweetheart and it's not yours."

As much as Carl loves that mouth he wishes it would _shut up_.

"Woah hoho, is that right Rick? And whose sweetheart are you then?"

Rick's brows are furrowed, chin jutted out in defiance and he peels Negan's hand off him and steps deliberately beside Carl.

"No." Negan says, blandly. Then, with more enthusiasm, "No. Fucking. Way."

Then Negan is bent over guffawing, can hardly catch his breath enough to garble out Carl's name. When he finally subsides and wipes a tear from his eye there's something else Carl begins to pick up on.

"This is because we had that fight isn't it?" Carl is wary, carefully weighing every word that comes out of Negan's mouth, "Shit, you must have hit your head bad. I can see the blood now sweetheart."

He reaches for Rick's head but Rick pulls back. Negan's eyes are wide, and so full of hurt, that even Carl is fooled for a second. 

"Sweetheart. I know this must be confusing, what with my men here and you being stuck. But I was just trying to find you. I'm really fucking sorry and I know you don't remember the fight we had. I mean I kind of deserve this, but even Carl has to admit this is a little spiteful. He just likes to hog you. His jealousy gets away from him sometimes and he doesn't like to share."

Negan looks at Carl, mouth in a tight line, like he's waiting for his input. It's so fake and Carl begs Rick to see it. Rick doesn't, even though he looks searchingly at Carl. And Carl can see him fall for it hook, line and sinker when there's nothing he can say.

It's a stalemate.

"Well, why'd you have us on our knees so long then?" Rick says stubbornly, and Carl knows Negan can hear in his voice that he's coming around.

"Oh sweetheart if I had my way you'd always be on your knees" Negan sneers.

Rick blushes, isn't sure what to do with that so he looks to the horizon but his gaze slowly sneaks back. Finally, he looks back at Carl.

"We're his?" he asks plainly, eyes trusting Carl implicitly. That look does funny things to him.

"Ew, _No_." Negan says, laughs joyously, "I think what you mean to say Rick is that you are _ours_. Isn't that right Carl?" 

The ending is tacked on like a challenge, but really, Carl has dug his own hole. And it's almost better, because at least Negan's mind isn't on punishment. And Carl is really kind of ashamed at how grateful he is that Negan hasn't told Rick. Of course Rick would find out eventually but Carl has a goal to achieve before that happens. And it is something as simple as making Rick see him as a man. Letting him know, Carl is still all in for it and that his feelings are stalwart.

"Aren't you....a little old?" Rick's nose is scrunched up, as he takes in Negan's salt in his pepper.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Have you looked in the mir- _Oh_ " Negan stops himself up short, looks at Carl, "Of course, Carl. That makes sense."

Negan turns to his men dramatically, spreads his arms.

"Boys, I need some privacy. Take the rest of the day off. Leave me that sweet little Italian Ferrari."

Rick's head pops up and looks around at that. And yes, as the men are filtering away, a bright cherry red sports car comes into view. Half hidden behind an ancient blue truck.

"Is that...?" Rick asks excitedly, eyes between Negan and the car. Carl wills Rick silently to look at him like that. Still, it's nice to see him excited over something other than new crop seeds or a lost crate of pampers Judith can use.

"Yeah, sweetheart, you want me to _take you for a ride_?" 

Rick nods excitedly, misses the innuendo completely. Which really, he probably would have done even if he hadn't lost his memory. Carl knows this from personal experience.

Carl scowls at Negan. Rick sees it though and cows back. 

"Carl," Rick even steps into his space, reaches down to hold hands. "Can we? O-or was the fight really that bad?"

"Rick, you trust him _more than_ me?" The statement is so wrong coming out of Negan's mouth that Carl and Negan take a moment to stare each other down. Recognize the irony. 

"Yes." Rick says, angles away from Negan pointedly, "Carl took care of me. He made me safe."

"I'll bet he did." Negan's eyes look disappointed, a little dangerous. He smiles his wolf smile, whistles.

"Well go on sweetheart why don't you go climb in?"

Rick looks at Carl with big, pleading eyes then. He's begging for permission Carl realizes belatedly. He nods as if he has a choice.

When Rick is too far to hear them Negan crowds Carl, face mirthless and hard.

"Don't make the mistake of thinking I've forgotten."

"Don't-" Carl starts, realizes it's futile to ask. Negan is going to do what Negan wants. "If you do touch him. Don't hurt him, he doesn't know any better."

Negan leans back and it's clear Carl has offended him.

"Holy shit. What do you fucking think I am? Some kind of _mother_ \- excuse me-  _Rick_ fucking deviant?" Negan gives him a hard look, opens his mouth to say something else, but then he holds himself back. "Just get in the car."

Rick is already in the passenger seat, running his hand across the dash. He looks a little guilty, tries to offer his seat to Carl. Carl just shakes his head, musters a smile and climbs into the back.

It'll be easier to strangle Negan, if he has to.

Negan just looks at Rick, considering. 

"You didn't even ask to drive Rick. You just want me to take complete control don't you?"

But Rick isn't listening. He looks a little sick, actually. A little played out. There's still excitement in his eyes but suddenly it seems a tad feverish.

"It's dark." Rick says, patting the plush black seat, "like your hair. Is it soft?"

Rick actually reaches out to touch Negan's hair but Negan catches him at the wrist, yanks his hand down. And Carl would never have been so rough, he thinks to himself bitterly, if Rick had deigned to touch his hair.

"Holy fuck Rick you don't look good, not at fucking all."

"I feel good." Rick says. Then he does reach back to touch Carl on the shoulder as if he's steadying himself, even though he's seated.

"You look sick as fuuuck" Negan continues, and Carl is annoyed with the sound of his voice but he's not wrong. 

"What did I do to deserve you two?" Rick asks, smiling and it sounds sentimental and pleased. His face has gone chalky though.

Carl often wonders that question himself. Although it usually has a reversed meaning.

"Da-" Carl starts and cuts himself off, "You don't look so good."

Rick looks back at him, smiles softly like he's touched by the concern.

"You're so... _cool_. I can tell you must have been through a lot but you're so gentle and kind. So tough. I was a little afraid of you at first. And I can hardly believe that we're really - because I'm just me but you - you're _just_ so -"

Rick is sweating now. His words sound hazy, a little dreamy. He does look awfully sick. Negan is staring too.

"What am I Rick? Chopped liver?" He says offhand, reaches out to press the back of his hand across Rick's forehead.

"No." Rick intones, with conviction, "With your leather jacket and your car. You're a bad boy."

"Oh - and you're the good girl?"

"I want to be good." Rick says, a little short of breath, and Carl is panicking inside because Rick is so obviously not okay. "Want to be good for you because you're both _so_ cool. You look so determined. And you're both so handsome. I'm not very...so I don't know what you're doing with me. I feel like I'm in a fantasy."

Fantasy. Carl knows Rick has got the wrong word. He is living his father's nightmare right about now. Negan frowns, it surprises Carl to see it without any hint of maliciousness or sadism.

"This thing is fast." Negan says to Carl. "But there's only so far I can bring you."

Carl can't help but begrudgingly feel intensely grateful.

In the end Rick isn't even awake for the ride. Or he's awake, but he's blanked out, doesn't really seem to know what's going on. Carl is watching him, Negan is watching the road. Is going _fast_.

Negan keeps looking in the rear view mirror, like he is trying to hold himself back from something but it keeps drawing him in.

"What?" Carl says. 

"I gotta ask." he says at last, "you didn't fuck him, did you?"

" _No._ " 

"I didn't think you would just...I never thought you would pull something like this either kid. Threw me for a motherfucking loop. And you gotta admit, he's awfully tempting. Little schoolgirl Rick following you around like a puppy. I just - I had to ask, you understand that?"

"I wouldn't do that to him." Carl says vehemently.

"Okay, fuck, alright I get it."

They pull up five clicks short of the gate. There's a check point up ahead. Carl catalogs the information, knows it will be used in the Savior's next attack. They'll have to restructure. When Negan walks around and pulls Rick out of his seat he starts to become more alert, still woozy and disoriented.

"Woah there Rick." Negan says as Rick leans into him, "Carl's gonna get you to some help, okay? You look a little sick, bet you're feeling it too."

" 'm not sick." he slurs. His arms come up to wrap around Negan's neck. Rick rests his head against the chest for a moment before tilting his head up and pressing a soft kiss to Negan's jaw. Negan, predictably, loses control.

Carl wishes he were a better man, actually he is, but even he might have done the same.

Negan pulls Rick forward, grabs his chin. Presses their mouths together and deepens the kiss.

It's tender.

Rick rests haphazardly against the car when they finish and Negan makes his way back to the driver's side. His eyes don't really meet Carl's and it takes Carl a second to realize Negan is _embarrassed_. 

"Negan-" Carl begins but doesn't get far. Negan is looking at him now.

"Don't forget Carl, if I really wanted to, I could bend him over the fucking hood of this car. Bet he'd ask for seconds in his state. Just - fuck, don't let him go around thinking everyone is his fucking boyfriend. Get him sorted."

"You're leaving?" Rick asks when Negan sits in the car. "But we didn't even get to drive. A-and I want you to stay."

Watching Negan interact now with Rick feels strange, like Carl's walking in on his mom and dad kissing in the kitchen. Negan is soft, merciful.

"Aw sweetheart," and he sounds so _sincere_ , "that's touching but Daddy's gotta go. Carl's gonna take care of you."

"But the car..." Rick rubs his hand pathetically against it.

"Rick, you just tell me if you want to take a ride, anytime you like."

"Okay." Rick says, sadly. Carl can tell Negan wants to touch again by the way he tightens his grip on the wheel. Then Rick is looking at Carl, "Can I kiss you too?"

"Later okay? We're gonna get you fixed up first." 

 

 

It's as the doctor is fixing Rick up that he starts to remember. Things are still jumbled and confused in his head though. The doctor seems to think he'll be alright which is comforting.

"Carl, do we have a daughter named Judith?" Carl clears his throat, glad the doctor is on his way out.

"Yeah."

"You named her right?"

"I did."

"Oh." Rick shakes his head, frowns like he's trying to remember something.

"Let's get you home and you can rest okay?"

"We have a home?" Rick lights up at that. It warms Carl.

"I'll show you."

As they're walking back, the frown makes a reappearance.

"He doesn't live with us."

"He doesn't."

"Is it because...did he do something bad?"

"Yeah."

"You....I thought..." Confusion seems to wash over Rick like a wave then and Carl sees the moment he can kiss his kiss goodbye. "Carl." Rick says in an altered tone and shrugs him off. Sets his jaw like he's angry but he's just too tired to pull it off.

He's still disoriented though and he has to let Carl help him inside the house.

Rick is flushing, looks angry and hurt all at once. Carl feels guilty. And he admits to himself that things hadn't really come together.

"Why would you..." Rick begins, then looks up at Carl with those big green eyes. "I thought we...talked about this."

"You did. I didn't mean for it to happen like that."

"I'm pretty sure you did. I remember Carl."

"I just wanted you to see me as a man." 

"Carl, I do see you as a man." Carl nearly scoffs at that, turns his head away, "I _do_. Have ever since the prison."

"Rick - " Carl starts.

"Carl, please. You know there's no future there. You need to stop coming back to that."

"Dad. I know you think that. And I - maybe I can't change your mind. But I sure as hell am going to try." 

 "Carl - " Rick says wearily, and he's really too delicate at the moment for Carl to be arguing with. 

"Dad, just get some rest. We don't have to talk about this now."

Carl brushes a curl away from Rick's brow, Rick doesn't seem to notice. 

 

 

"We are not talking about this." Rick says tightly, the next morning, face flushed to the tips of his ears. Eyes pleading with Carl to just let it go.

So they are not talking about it. Even though it sits between them and something is different about the way Rick looks at him, no matter what Rick says. But they don't talk about that either.

It takes a long time before they do. It takes even longer for Negan to make good on the car ride. 

 

 

 

 


	2. Berries and Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just....so random and ridiculous. Please don't take it seriously - it really is just for lulz. OOC.

 

 

It couldn't be more perfect if Carl had planned it.

"Judith isn't exactly Rick's." Michonne says to Randall, a new arrival.

It's horrible, and Carl feels betrayed on his Dad's behalf, but he also feels like there's an opportunity to be exploited there, a way to get one step closer to his goal.

Michonne is taken with Randall, it's obvious in the way she's quick to trust, quick to follow. Pure animal attraction. And it isn't as if her and Rick's relationship hadn't been falling apart for awhile. Michonne's too angry, doesn't like the softness Rick's made of. There's a reason it took them so long to get together in the first place. If Carl has to guess why it's not going to work he'd say it's because Michonne's taste in men runs a little darker. He feels bad, thinking of his Dad's hurt eyes every time she slips a little farther away, but - Carl's going to make it better.

He's not going to let him regret her for long.

So he let's her make the mistake.

He loves Michonne, they're family, but she isn't what his Dad needs. And he can admit he's feeling a little less than generous with her and her choices lately.

It's, predictably, all over Alexandria by Friday. The rumors spread until one day at a gathering, and Rick is just about to get to pep talking, when someone speaks up. Asks if Judith is his. When Rick freezes - stricken - and stutters. That's about when everyone comes to the conclusion that she isn't.

"Are you?" someone asks Carl.

"Yeah, are you his kid?" says someone else.

It's too perfect, may as well be gift wrapped with pink plastic bows and unicorn wrapping paper.

"No, I'm not either." Carl says, looking straight into Rick's eyes.

Rick's mouth falls open in shock.

"Carl - " Rick says, eyes turning hurt - and Carl hates that part of it but it's necessary, tries to be heard over the buzzing of the crowd but it's useless.

No matter how many times Rick refutes it now, no one's going to believe him.

"Should have guessed, they don't look a thing like each other."

"yeah, the kid definitely comes from different stock."

"Seems obvious in retrospect."

Michonne watches Carl though, like she knows the truth, can guess his angle. She's always known him best.

Carl guesses it's her own guilt that keeps her from confronting him. Michonne and Rick don't last the week. It's Abraham and Sasha and Rosita all over again. Carl feels a little bitter, because Rick wasn't just killing time, unlike Michonne apparently he was in it for the long haul. 

 

 

"Don't cry."

" 'm not Carl. I'm fine, really."

"She doesn't deserve you anyway." Carl says as Rick cries into a bowl of mashed berries and cream. The closest Carl could get to ice cream.

Rick's pretending he isn't crying though, which is frankly ridiculous because Carl can see the tear tracks on his face and hear his little hiccuping breaths.

"It's because I wasn't good enough, wasn't strong enough." Rick admits, tilts his head down so he doesn't have to look Carl in the eyes. "I'm sorry Carl, I know you really liked Michonne..."

"Dad, it's her loss." He catches one of Rick's hands, entwines their fingers, "Maybe it can be our gain." 

Rick straightens at that, looks at Carl in fear, to see if he really means that. Rick determines correctly that he did. The tears stop though. Rick yanks his hand away like it's on fire and his whole face flushes - spreads down his neck.

Carl's eye blatantly follows the trail.

" _Carl!_ " Rick exclaims, outraged. He tugs his shirt closed where two buttons are undone at the top. 

"What?"

" _Don't_ \- nevermind. Nevermind, it-it's nothing."

Rick pretends it didn't happen, swallows thickly and goes back to eating his berry mash.

He's embarrassed, cheeks pink, but he's distracted too. 

"What do you want for supper? I'll cook."

"Um, spaghetti."

Carl can do it better than Negan anyway.

 

 

There are a lot of skirmishes on the outer reaches of their border. Miraculously, the Saviors aren't really retaliating. Or - there's not any deaths anyway. Randall does come back with his hand missing. The way he's been running his mouth lately Carl can't really bring himself to regret it. Even Michonne is quickly becoming disenamoured of him. She looks at Rick sometimes, like she's about to approach, but Carl always cuts her off at the pass.

Rick's bottom lip still wobbles when he sees her.

It's cute, and arousing, but Carl is only going to let her apologize when the danger of them getting back together has passed. 

In a strictly _hypothetical_ scenario Carl would rather share Rick with Negan than with Michonne.

"Can you believe him?" Rick asks Carl when they get home from seeing one handed Randall at the doctors. "Trying to inspire fear in us - trying to - to - what did Negan think he was doing!"

"One hand isn't a lot." Carl says.

Negan had gutted Spencer like a fish just for talking smack about his Dad and there is a little mean part in Carl that likes that - had wanted to do the same. 

Rick just stares disapprovingly at him, frown marring his face. It's pretty, and pouty and Carl wonders when that switch flipped in his mind that it's not just stolen moments of appreciation that hit him unawares like a jolt anymore but something deliberately appreciative.

"Carl." Rick says firmly. 

Carl's not going to take it back.

"He probably deserved it."

Carl can only imagine what Randall said to incite Negan's anger.

For however awful the man is he takes insults against Rick very personal, in a way Carl wishes he were free to do.

"You know how unreasonable Negan is."

"He never does something without a reason."

"He does tons of things without a reason!" And now Rick is blushing, and Carl thinks Rick's thinking of Negan tilting his mouth into a kiss. It sours Carl faster than a bucket of lemon juice.

Negan is cartoonish - _villainy_  - but even Carl can recognize when he's trying to be good. From the looks of things lately, Negan is trying to be _very_ good. For Rick.

"yeah, that Negan is a fucker." Carl says, narrowing his eyes, "I would stay far away from him." 

" _Carl!_ "

Maybe Negan's way of doing things have rubbed off on Carl a little.

"Carl get back here! You cannot use that kind of language!"

 

 

Negan and Rick are inevitably going to meet.

They're _negotiating._

Carl hates the thought of it.

Negan can pursue Rick openly. God only knows the man had been skeeving on his Dad openly since the first time they met.

It's actually a wonder Rick doesn't catch on but then again it really isn't.

" _Wear this for me_. It matches your eyes." Carl presses a shirt he'd scavenged into Rick's hands.

"Thanks Carl." Rick turns it over, appreciates the softness.

"Think of me when you wear it." Carl says, makes it as suggestive as he can.

Rick just nods, happy. Doesn't catch on.

If his Dad has an opinion on last time him and Negan had met he doesn't share it.

 

 

Things are progressing on the Alexandrian front. No one even notices, or corrects him, when Carl calls his Dad Rick. Rick still protests sometimes, but at home where no one can hear them argue.

In public Rick just gets fidgety and his face starts to heat, mouth set in a little frown.

"What is Judith going to think when you call me Rick instead of Dad?"

"Come on Dad, it's not as big of a deal as you're making it. Enid called her parents by their names, they were very progressive."

"And now everyone thinks - _well nevermind that_." Rick says quickly, blush rising to his face, "When you're in this house, you're going to call me Dad and that's final."

Carl grabs onto Rick like an octopus, arms everywhere, hugging tightly. He laughs when Rick scrunches his nose up, tries to remain authoritative.

"I love you Dad."

 Rick gives, smiles at him and ruffles his hair.

"I love you Carl."

  

 

"Oh _like. fuck_! You have the same eyes!" Negan's arm is gesturing between them. 

They are at the negotiating table. 

"No, really, " Negan continues talking at the poor Alexandrian bodyguard, "you mean to tell me you all have recently discovered the fact that these two fucks aren't related."

Carl calmly pushes the stuttering guard out of the room. Negan had left his entourage at the door. It's only fair they do the same.

"Really, Rick?" Negan leans back in his chair. Carl wishes he'd lean just a little bit further and tip himself over.

It's a good thing Negan is playing argumentative first, Carl can see the wisdom in that, even if Negan is genuinely shocked. The familiar scuffling puts Rick in the right state of mind. Anger simmering lowly, and annoyance. He's forgotten to be wary, afraid, and embarrassed all at once.

"Of course he's my son." Rick bites out. 

There's a sweet little curl in his face that Carl wants to brush back. He can tell it's distracting Negan too.

"So he wasn't calling you Rick just now," Negan continues, gesturing wildly at Carl, "wasn't eye fucking you with his one damn eye and your fucking guard there wasn't acting like it's the cutest fucking thing he's ever seen since Hello Kitty and Dear Fucking Daniel."

"Daniel." Rick asks with some confusion, frowning. Another curl spills forth. There's little baby curls at the back of Rick's neck.

"Oh my god, Rick really? Hello Kitty's fucking boyfriend. And how dare you try to distract me from my original observation."

Carl will admit he's curious as to how Negan knows who Hello Kitty's boyfriend is.

Rick growls lowly.

"Leave Carl out of this."

"Carl?!" Negan drags him into the conversation.

"Yes," Carl admits, "I did admit that Rick isn't my father."

"Kid, really -"

"Judith isn't his either."

Negan is poised to answer but it sticks in his throat when he gets a load of Rick's face. It's a little soft and a little hurt. He's wincing like he expects to hear the fact echoed from Negan's mouth.

Negan clears his throat and looks down.

"Right, whatever. So, uh, about the roads..."

 

 

It's when they're almost done that Negan finally gets around to it, and Carl knew it was just a matter of time but Rick seems blindsided by it.

"We also have a car to trade. Bright cherry red sports car." Negan says steadily but his eyes are devouring Rick.

Rick's entire face turns red.

"What would we do with a sports car?" He asks shortly, stubbornly doesn't meet Negan's eyes.

"Oh I don't know Rick. Maybe you should take it for a test drive, see how it _handles_?"

Carl rolls his eye.

"No thanks." It's said through gritted teeth.

"How's that head of yours? You really shook it huh? I was worried for you." 

Negan says it with a smile, tongue caught on teeth so Rick thinks he doesn't mean it. It's almost a tragedy that Carl has to live with the knowledge that Negan does.

"Fine, thanks." Rick looks to Carl helplessly, as if he can stop Negan cold in his tracks.

Carl wishes that were the case.

"One other thing that's been bothering me..." And then Negan leans forward across the table and his fingers card unnecessarily deep into Rick's hair.

Rick shudders in surprise, eyes gone wide. Negan slowly pulls his hand back and leans away.

"Carl ever get that kiss he was aiming for?"

Rick stands up abruptly at that.

"I think we're done here."

"Sure. You got nothing to worry about Rick. You _know_ I can _close a deal_. Maybe we'll seal it with another kiss."

Rick pretends he doesn't hear and hurries out the door at that. Negan watches him go, eyes sliding down to his backside deliberately. Then he turns to Carl and winks. 

"Well kid, I guess I'll let you have it for now. I won't make a fuss." 

Carl's eyebrows just raise at that so Negan continues.

"You'd have to be stupid to think I believe you're not his kid."

"So?"

"So, he may hate me now. But he won't always. I'm catching up to you I think."

Carl hates to admit it, but very soon he can see that being true.

 

 

 There is a point somewhere in the future where Carl believes that him and Rick are going to have to have a very frank conversation. They're not there yet though, and thankfully - it's Carl's good fortune - that Negan isn't anywhere close either.

 

 

 

 


	3. Mashed Potatoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter y'all. Hope you enjoy. Also - sorry for the lateness (that'll prob happen with next chapter too ain't gonna lie)

 

 

 

The crux of it is that everything Rick does is cute, sweet, and downright arousing to Carl. So it isn't really even about the lollipops. Really, it could have been anything. His dad could be eating a can of tuna and it would probably look sexy to him. Needless to say, it's a problem. 

And maybe the lollipops did have an effect,  _just a tiny bit_. Carl is big enough to admit it.

That it's Negan's lollipops in Rick's mouth? That sets Carl to scowling.

Of course the man _would_ find the one lone lollipop factory in the state. 

Carl's staring. And everyone can see that, apparently except for his own Dad.

Rick's mouth curves around one of the brightly colored orbs - it makes his lips look cherry pink - and Carl nearly has an aneurysm when Rick pulls off it with a loud slurpy suck. Even Eric averts his eyes at that while Aaron stares, open mouthed. The two lovers share a look and Carl sees Aaron mouth silently what looks suspiciously like 'tonight'.

Is _everyone_ using his father as spank bank material? 

"You want some Judith?" Rick asks peppily, unaware.

"I'll take it." Carl says, grabs it before Judith can properly see the sweet and start crying at its absence.

Carl jams it in his mouth, pretends he can taste Rick's. There's judgement in Aaron and Eric's faces as that, but Carl can't bring himself to care. 

Instead he nods at them, smiles. He refuses to think of it as a shit eating grin, too similar to Negan.

"Carl," Rick says, exasperated, pulls out a new lolly for Judith. "These don't grow on trees."

"Of course they don't. When you have a sugar daddy they just materialize out of thin air."

"Carl!"

Of course Negan had been foolish to think that Rick would take the crate of lollipops for himself, however he presented them to him. Still, Carl thinks it's about the pure satisfaction Negan will get knowing even one of his suckers was in Rick's mouth.

Carl doesn't approve.

 

 

Michonne approaches.

"Carl." she nods at him.

"Michonne." he nods back.

"So, Rick-"

Carl cuts her off, high jacks the conversation.

"Yeah, we're going out on a run tomorrow. Just Dad and I." Carl says, practices looking wholesome, "We'll be gone all night."

"It's just - are you sure? It's a big decision. You might not be aware of all the ways it can go wrong."

Carl gets the feeling they are probably talking about Serious. Things.

"I am sure. Never been more sure in my life."

Michonne takes him in, not one inch of his face is left unscoured. She nods to herself, as if confirming something. Relaxes.

"Well, if you're sure."

Carl almost expects a 'Bro, I support you.'

 

 

"Dad, are you ready for the run?"

"Yeah, Carl, just give me a sec. I just need - " Rick is flailing around the room, arm and elbow stuck in his shirt, pants slithering down his legs.

He has boxers on though, and Carl never thought boxers would make him _so_ sad.

The flimsy material and short cut had used to excite him. Now, it only mocks him. He wonders if he'll ever get beneath them.

Rick stumbles over the bed and Carl catches him at the elbows on his way down to the floor. Drags him upright. Rick looks up and their eyes meet for a long moment. Rick clears his throat, cheeks pinking.

"Thanks. C-could you pass me my bag?" Rick says, as he rights himself, pulls away.

Carl picks up the crinkled duffel hanging on the headboard. It's heavier than expected.

"Is this going to be a diplomatic mission?" Carl teases when he finds a bottle of wine in it. "Or is this for us?"

Rick's face heats double time at that. Looks like he wants to say something but thinks better of it. Changes tracks.

"It's for Maggie. I guess it is a diplomatic mission, as you say. We're going to stop at the other communities."

"Are you supposed to be away that long?"

"Well, Daryl's in charge. Alexandria is going to be fine. Not like we're at war anymore. We just have to find some chocolate for Carol before we get to the kingdom."

"That's thoughtful of you." Carl means it, it is.

"No." Rick argues, red spots already appearing on his cheeks, same as whenever he's directly praised. He starts stuffing his clothes roughly into the bag like he's embarrassed. It's cute. Carl can hardly contain himself. He wants to pick Rick up and spin him around. Slam him on the bed and kiss him until he sighs.

Carl stuffs a few lollipops at the bottom of Rick's bag despite himself.

 

 

Their first stop is hilltop, and luckily for Carl - as he is still smarting from an altercation with a rotating door at an old convenience store and how had people ever used those things? - they have chocolate. Maggie presses a bar into his hand.

She kisses Rick's cheek and regards them with a big smile on her face.

Carl regrets that there may be something that will wipe it off - and that something is Carl himself, pining over Rick. It's the way of things now and he isn't going to change. Daryl had come around - actually, that may just have been his heaps of denial, but still - he didn't even say anything anymore whenever Carl did something outrageous like tug Rick's hand into his or hug him from behind, pressing closely to his back. 

He knew he was pushing his Dad's limits by the way he always made deliberately angry eyebrows and pushed Carl off slowly. Carl couldn't help himself. Rick had eventually reconciled himself to the fact though and Carl could get away with it mostly, for a little while, in front of close friends.

It was taking Rick longer and longer to rebuff.

Carl was waiting for the day he would forget to do it at all.

"Is this-?" Rick asks, eyes lighting up, glorious. Carl's so keen on committing his expression to memory he almost misses what exactly Rick is staring at.

It's a little boy - more precisely, Glen and Maggie's little boy.

"He looks like his Dad." Carl gets out, voice thick.

"Doesn't he ever, Herschel would just eat him up!" Rick says, waving hello to the small thing. "Congratulations Maggie."

Maggie smiles at that, ducks her head, and it's a throw back to Beth.

Carl thinks maybe his Dad's appeal is universal.

Wonders if she'll understand.

She catches on halfway through dinner. Rick doesn't have a clue, he's become so used to Carl's grooming. Maggie's shocked, so shocked that a glob of mashed potatoes falls from her mouth.

"Carl," she says sternly, "I need to see you outside."

He sighs and she leads them to a spot where they can't be overheard, are hidden from view.

"Now you listen here Carl Grimes - are you really openly perving on your father out there?"

"Maggie."

"Tone it down. My child does not need to know about the birds and the bees this early in life."

"Maggie."

"I am disgusted at your behavior. You have zero subtlety."

"Maggie."

"Oh no, you will let me finish Carl Grimes. Your father is as obvious as a sack of potatoes. Don't torture the poor man. For heaven sake. He'd be so embarrassed if he knew!"

"I love him."

"I know you love him. Everyone knows it already. They don't need to know you love him like that! And we really don't need to see you strip him down with your eyes."

Carl's quiet. He isn't quite sure if she disapproves or not. He waits to see what's forth coming. Maggie shields a hand over her eyes, finally looks back up at him.

"My brother Shawn - I'm not sure if you remember. My little brother Shawn and Beth - they - well, and they weren't careful. It was bad. The fallout was bad. This is more than just you and your Daddy. And to be honest, I'm not sure Rick could survive the fallout. I'm not gonna judge you Carl. I would go so far as to say I understand. But do you really know what you're doing? If you're going to be so obvious - well, once people catch on it's not something you can easily take back."

"I've thought of that, of the fallout. I do have a plan."

"Okay." They stare at each other for a moment, Carl can't believe they've gotten this far, "Well, what is it?"

"No ones at Alexandria thinks I'm his biological son anymore."

Maggie's eyebrows raise to impressive heights. She actually _whistles_.

"I always knew you were clever Carl. You won't get any fallout from me, either of you. That's if, of course, Rick doesn't send you straight packing."

"I'm working on that."

Maggie huffs a laugh at that, smiles wistfully. 

"Beth always said she wished he survived so they could be together, because the world was different."

"Maggie, I'm sorry."

Maggie just nods, smacks Carl's backside on her way past him.

"Get your butt in gear Carl."

 

 

 The meeting at The Kingdom doesn't go quite so well. Carol stares, as they sit quietly in her kitchen, and stares, until Carl is sure he will catch on fire.

"Do I have to take you out back and show you the flowers Carl?"

"No, thank you?"

"I've seen the way you've been looking at Rick."

The monotone statement, combined with the intentional use of his father's name - not 'your Dad' - has Carl immediately on edge. This is G.I. Joe Carol he's dealing with, he can tell. He's, at the very least, glad she's identified him as the threat. Because one of his concerns was what Rick would think if people got it into their heads that since Rick was his father he was coercing Carl somehow. 

"Okay."

"You want to tell me a little more about that?"

"What do you want to know?"

"When did it start?"

Carl puts some thought into the question before answering.

"Probably around the time we came to the prison. Honestly, probably before that?"

He knew it was the exact moment he'd shot Shane in the head, and his father had turned and he had seen his face. Shocked, grateful, something scared. Carl had felt like a predator, felt powerful, more powerful than his own father and the realization had made him drunk with the urge to see that look on his face again. To possess him, show him how powerful he was. Prove himself to him like a preening peacock.

But, he couldn't exactly say those things out loud. He didn't want to sound like a complete sicko.

"And how do you plan on pursuing him?"

"The normal way."

"And if he tells you to stop? If he says no?"

"I'm not going to hurt him."

"Carl."

"I'm not going to coerce him, guilt him, manipulate or force him. I love him."

"You think you love him."

"No. I know I do."

Carol rolls her eyes, looks up the sky as if to summon help.

"You're lucky you softened me up with chocolate."

Rick comes back from his audience with King Ezekiel to Carol and Carl playing cards.

 

 

The first night they spend alone - _finally_ \- they squat inside a very nice house. The architecture is geometric and just strange enough that it had to have been custom built. The master bedroom upstairs has one completely glass wall. The bed is untouched, dusty from years of disuse. All the supplies have been stripped clean but Carl still finds himself appreciating the space.

"Holy _fuck_ this is nice." Carl's hears from the bottom of the stairs and his hackles raise. Rick is cornered at the bottom by Negan, grinning and shark like.

"I heard you guys were going around giving gifts, we've been following you since The Kingdom. Wondered where you were gonna bed down for the night. If you were gonna pay me a little visit."

"We?" Carl asks, makes his way down and situates himself between them. Relief pours through Rick's frame. Negan frowns.

"My guys and I. I was wondering if I should wait 'til night. See if I could catch you guys screwing through that huge fucking window wall."

Rick colors at that, glares.

"What are you here for anyway, Negan?"

It's kind of apparent Negan was in a bad mood even before he found them. Ignores Rick.

"Bet you'd put on a fucking show, huh Rick? Would you ride him or - "

Rick punches Negan in the face at that but he's too far so it doesn't connect well. They fall into a mess of struggling bodies. Rick trying to get at Negan, Negan trying to get at Rick and Carl trying to - he isn't sure. It takes him a moment to decide that he's trying to get at Negan too. He elbows Negan in the face and blood comes pouring out his nose. Then somehow he circumvents Carl until he's pushing Rick up hard against the stairs. He stops when he hears Rick yelp in pain.

"Fuck. Fuck, sorry. I'm a fucking asshole." Negan backs off. Carl pushes himself back between them. Rick is sprawled on the stairs, flushed, shirt askew. Carl helps his Dad up, notices he winces.

"Yes, you are a fucking asshole." Carl agrees.

"Shit. Fuck. It's just been a really bad week okay?"

"What are you here for Negan?" Rick asks again, mouth set in a frown, but his voice is hesitant. With a roll of his eyes he presses past Carl and tilts Negan's head up to stop the bleeding. Let's Negan use his shirt sleeve to wipe some of the blood off. 

It makes Carl jealous.

For a ludicrous second he wishes it were him that had got hit in the nose.

"Cute when he plays nurse, isn't he?" Negan asks Carl with zero regard to the man in front of him.

Rick backs off at that, blushing furiously. 

"What do you want?" Carl asks firmly.

"What? I can't just want to say hi?"

"No." Carl spits sourly.

"Like I said, heard you were giving out gifts. Wanted to know just what kind of _present_ Rick here got me."

Carl's about to scoff but then Rick is looking a little shy.

"Well, actually..." he begins and it takes Carl a moment to comprehend he actually has a gift for Negan. Rick deflates though at the astounded, betrayed look Carl gives him. Then he puffs his chest up defensively at Negan's wide eyed, shocked, stare. "We did plan to foster better relations with all the communities."

It's a hot wheel. A bright cherry red sports car. Negan nearly guffaws. Uses the present as an excuse to get up in Rick's space to say thanks.

"Thank you _so_ much Rick." He says, envelopes Rick in his long armed grip and runs his hands down Rick's sides, down his back. Rick is cringing uncomfortably.

It's probably Carl's fault that Negan's so handsy. It isn't lost on Carl that he becomes competitive and aggressive whenever he senses an opportunity to shove Carl's lack of progress in his face.

"Uh," Rick clears his throat, gets his hands up between him and Negan and pushes him gently away, "you're welcome."

Rick's embarrassed gaze doesn't bode well for Carl.

And when he doesn't even shrug off Negan's hand when it comes to rub at the back of his neck?

Well.

It's only a small consolation that Rick sends Negan on his way, let's Carl share his bed.

 

 

Carl and Negan have always had a strange relationship. It'd started with something like grudging respect on both their parts and slowly grew strong.

The thing they share though - the thing they have most in common - is their love for Rick. And they are better together, as a team, to love Rick up.

It takes them awhile to realize that though.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Maple Syrup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Only, I have included a crack ending, which is in chapter 5. It was actually the original ending but it was way too silly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tone here is so mismatched. Why is writing fluff so hard?!

 

 

 

 

It's disconcerting how easy it is for Negan to infiltrate their lives.

Not only do the Saviours have major trade and shared patrol grounds but Negan personally seems dead set on making himself into an institution in Alexandria and in Rick's home. Judith knows him on sight. 

And the thing of it is - Carl _likes_ the guy. If Carl wasn't so set on Rick, Negan would be exactly the kind of person Carl would want for Rick.

But Carl is set on Rick. 

 

 

Rick has always been tactile. It's a fact Carl is appreciating more and more. Because when Rick runs a hand through Carl's hair as he passes he doesn't notice anything strange about Carl leaning into it, reaching up and stilling Rick's smaller hand in his grasp. When they hug and Carl presses a kiss to Rick's cheek or neck he doesn't protest.

At the same time Carl shouldn't appreciate it. Because he knows it means Rick is thinking that nothing has changed.

So Carl sets his mind to straighten it out.

They're listening to an audio book on an old battery powered cd player, courtesy of Negan, and surrounded by candles when Carl tries. He settles himself against Rick and Rick lets him, absorbed in the story. He reaches up a hand to brush a curl out of Rick's face and Rick lets him.

In fact he lets Carl get pretty far seemingly without even noticing.

Carl rubs a hand firmly down Rick's arm, massaging, and Rick moans happily, relaxes into it.

"Thanks Carl." He murmurs. Muscles tight from farmwork.

Rick lets him touch. His arms, his shoulders, neck and chest. Even his waist. His eyes become increasingly lidded and his breath shallower, little pleased noises falling intermittently out of his mouth until they flatten out altogether. 

"Gonna fall asleep on me Rick?" Carl asks, firmly kneading Rick's pec, and curses when Rick startles. Rick's whole face goes beet red and he pulls back.

"C-Carl-" he chokes out, before abruptly getting up and leaving the room. 

He's more cognizant of Carl's touches after that. Gets flushed and shy. 

 

 

Negan gets Rick flustered. One crack from the man's mouth causes a maelstrom of emotions to cross Rick's face. Outrage, betrayal, incomprehension. 

"Damn Rick, you're asking me for more lollipops already? Fuck you suck 'em down fast. Bet you're an expert fucking cocksmoker by now." Negan winks at Carl as he says it.

Rick seems startled by the change in Negan's countenance and Carl can't blame him. It's a fact that Carl's just barely catching on to. The fact that Negan is threatened by Carl, and it causes him to act out.

Carl had only been rounding the corner when he'd heard them. Negan had commented on the weather and asked Rick how his day was, Rick had asked if by chance Negan had any more lollipops for the kids. So Carl gets Rick's shock and displeasure at Negan's slip into vulgarity. What he wishes he didn't get is Rick's flushed face and the widening of his pupils.

Rick _likes_ Negan. A lot more than Carl does evidently.

And it's probably desperation that drives Carl from there.

 

 

Carl is his _son_. It's a big factor. A factor which - sadly - Carl knows eclipses all his other features. Negan isn't perfect, but he's not Rick's _son_. 

 

 

"Negan." Carl sidles up alongside the man as he's walking back to the gate.

"Kid." Negan dips his head in acknowledgement. 

"I have a proposition for you."

Negan stops, eyes Carl warily before finally nodding.

"Go on."

"We share him." Thankfully Carl doesn't have to explain much further than that for Negan to get it.

"Fuck, you cut straight to the chase don't you." Negan scratches at his chin. "How would that work? You get him Tuesdays and Thursdays and I get him every other weekend? I mean - really kid."

"You don't stand a chance alone." Carl says, doesn't really believe it. But it's only important that _Negan_ believes it.

"How do you figure kid? I think I got a better chance than you." Negan scoffs, but there's doubt behind his eyes. 

"You killed Glenn and Abraham." Carl can tell the point is driven home as Negan's face falls.

"And you're his son." Negan spits back defensively, "Put both those facts together and Rick won't touch us with a ten foot pole."

It's a little blunt and Carl just rolls his eyes at Negan's lack of finesse.

"He's a little weak for me and he's a little weak for you. Put that together all at once and he'll probably cave. Of course, if we don't get him the first time..."

"We'll be waiting a long fucking time. I get it. Yeah, I get it." Negan thinks for a long while, but then he looks at Carl and shrugs, "I'm in."

 

 

They plan for a dinner and a game of scrabble. They change it to cards because Negan doesn't know how to play scrabble.

"And what about Judith?" Negan - who is surprisingly tactical about the whole operation - asks.

"She'll be down for the night by eight."

"Okay."

 

 

Rick's surprisingly okay with Negan staying for dinner after one of their town meetings goes late. Flushes and settles down happily into a kitchen chair when they offer to make dinner.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" He asks, worried, bouncing Judith on his knee. 

"No Dad. Just relax."

Judith spills sauce on Rick and he has to leave to take a shower afterward. By the time he's out Judith is already down for the night.

Carl and Negan arrange themselves so Rick has no choice but to sit between them on the couch.

Rick isn't nervous until about the third time Negan accidentally brushes his hand. Carl can see the moment Rick goes to shake it off, regroup and fortify his defenses, and strikes. Rubs a firm hand from Rick's knee to his thigh.

The cards scatter out of Rick's hands and he has to lean over to pick them up. Negan reaches down to help while running a hand across Rick's back. Rick stiffens then and slowly sits back down on the couch, adam's apple bobbing in a nervous swallow.

"S-so..." Rick tries to begin. Clears his throat and carries on like nothing has happened.

They let him. Carl keeps a hand on his thigh though and Negan keeps one at the small of his back.

He isn't shaking them off.

"I-I'm sorry. I forgot the rules." Rick says, face flushed, frowning into his cards.

Negan shifts closer to him. 

"Having trouble, Honey?" Negan whispers into his ear. 

"Um-I-I-" Rick gets out before Carl slips his hand just a bit higher. He straight out squeaks then, bites his lip. His knees jerk and his legs spread a little wider. His eyes round in surprise.

Negan leads him then. Turns and tilts him so Rick's back is at his chest. Carl undoes the button of Rick's pants.

"You a little squeak toy Rick?" Negan teases, runs a hand down his chest.

Rick squirms, moans, once Carl's got a hold of him. 

Carl gives him a firm, dry, stroke. He means to get his hand wet with Rick's mouth but it doesn't get that far.

Rick's hips arch up and he comes.

Negan chuckles darkly in his ear.

"That's not all Rick, let us make you feel good."

It's probably Carl leaning over to kiss him that does it. Rick springs up, eyes wide.

"I-we-" Rick doesn't get whatever he wants to say out. Just turns and leaves.

His legs almost give on his way out though.

Carl takes pity on him and cleans up the mess.

 

 

The lack of progress after such a big step is like a slap to the face. 

Rick has put them both on ignore mode. It feels like one step forward and two steps back instead of the breakthrough it should have been.

Until of course - the Universe, _beautiful_ lovely lady that she is - gives Carl a second chance.

Well, Carl and _Negan_. It's a little late for Carl to wonder if he could have done it on his own after all.

It's frightening at first. Because when Carl wakes up one morning Rick is just gone. His first thought is that he's with Negan. It's bitter, and he confirms with the Night watch that his Dad left through the gate. But when he makes it to the Sanctuary Rick isn't there. Carl's forced to begrudgingly admit that it's nice to have someone as dependable as Negan help with the search. He isn't really afraid. He _should_ have been though because when some of Negan's men find him and they go to collect Rick is - well.

It's not like he's lost his memory again. It's just that he's slipped backed to the last time.

His face brightens when he sees them. His expression is nakedly happy, open. Carl thinks his heart stops beating. 

Rick crushes him in a bear hug first, then draws Negan close with an arm and transfers his affections.

Negan looks pleased as punch, but his fingers run through Rick's hair like they're checking for an injury. He meets Carl's gaze and shrugs when there isn't any.

"I knew you'd come for me." Rick says, addressing them both. 

He doesn't look sick. 

"Why don't you hop up into that truck over there Rick so we can get a doctor to check you over?" Negan points at the old truck they came in. Carl knows he wants a moment to discuss without Rick present but when Rick takes both their hands and leads them over neither of them are strong enough to resist.

They pull away, Rick between them on the seat, leaving Negan's men behind.

 

 

"Can you pull over?" It's only been a few minutes but Negan does as Rick requests.

"Are you feeling sick?" There's worry behind the words. "Dizzy? Nauseous?"

Rick grabs the keys then and tucks them into his back pocket playfully.

" _Rick_ -" Negan tries but Rick just laughs.

It's a short moment. Then Rick is turning and swinging his leg over Carl. Straddling him.

" _Rick_." Carl says, more in surprise than anything else.

Then Rick is kissing him, wet and open mouthed. When Rick pulls away he's panting. He rocks his hips.

Negan is watching Rick with dark eyes and when Rick sees he grasps Negan's collar and tugs him forward, covers his mouth with his own.

It doesn't interrupt his rhythm.

" _Dad._ " Carl groans as Rick works himself against him. He grabs Rick's hips then to still him, he swears he does.

" _What_?" Rick laughs but before he can turn back to Carl, Negan reaches up and tugs his hair.

Growls, "Call me Daddy." into Rick's ear.

Carl's never been so grateful for a save and he finally manages to find enough self control to bring things to a halt.

" _Daddy_." Rick moans out into Negan's mouth just as Carl's shifting him off.

" _Carl~!_ " Rick whines at the loss of contact.

"We need to get you checked over." Carl replies, regrets putting a stop to things almost instantly.

Rick pouts "But we can't do this at home. Judith -"

Judith. The magic word. It puts a confused pause on Rick's face as he says it.

He swallows sharply then and Carl can tell that he's remembered.

Carl thinks even Negan can tell.

What they both aren't expecting is that Rick _keeps_ pretending.

"You know Judith is at home." Rick says, stutters around for something to say, "So we can't - and I guess it would be alright to get checked over. I don't remember anything."

Negan laughs shortly in disbelief. 

"Okay honey." He says and reaches into Rick's back pocket for the keys.

Rick jumps at the touch, turns red and for a second it looks like he's going to bury his face in his hands in embarrassment but then he straightens up and leans against the seat.

Rick is stiff, and squirmy. He fidgets.

"So what do you remember?" Carl asks.

"From when I woke up and you were there. The sports car and...stuff." Rick says, and he is trying not to look at either of them. Until he realizes how suspicious it is and tips his face up to meet Carl's gaze. He lowers his eyes almost instantly.

"You really like that car, huh, Rick?" Negan asks, side eyes him.

"Yes I....like it." Rick puts his hands in his lap and twists them. Negan pulls off to the side then, as they're reaching the Sanctuary. Summons a watchman and tells them to bring it.

Carl guesses Rick doesn't protest when Negan offers to take them for a ride because he's too embarrassed to admit he's come back to himself.

Carl sits in the back. Negan jostles in.

"Remember last time?" He asks, "you tried to touch my hair?"

"I remember." Rick says quickly.

"You can, if you want." Negan's voice is soft.

Rick swallows, "I...I guess I would like to."

He reaches his hand up hesitantly and brushes it through the slicked back mane.

"How's that Rick?" Negan asks, eyes amused.

"Not soft." Rick admits, starts to pull his hand back but then hesitates and takes one more feel.

When he withdraws his hand he tucks it shyly into his lap.

Negan revs the engine. 

The engine screams down the road.

They go fast and Rick _enjoys_ it. Starts to loosen up a little. He's smiling when they finally stop.

They're in a meadow of sorts, there are wildflowers and trees. In short, it's beautiful. Carl wonders if Negan knew where he was taking them.

Negan reaches across Rick and puts his seat down, unbuckles their seatbelts.

"So we can share him." Negan tosses at Carl.

Rick looks comfortable at being laid out flat, puts an arm lazily behind his head. 

He looks content, _happy_. It makes Carl ache.

"Can I touch you Rick?" Negan asks.

Carl thinks they both hold their breath for the answer.

Rick nods. Looks back at Carl and reaches a hand out to him.

Carl grasps it like a lifeline, traces Rick's veins at his wrist with his fingertips before he presses a kiss just there, on the inside of Rick's wrist.

"I'm...sorry Rick." Negan says, and Rick just hums in response, "I know I'm not perfect. I never properly apologised for...hurting you. With Glenn and Abraham."

Rick could say he doesn't remember, but he doesn't. He nods.

"Knew you were sorry for awhile." He says, voice sticking in his throat. "I wasn't right either."

"More right than me." Negan reaches out to touch Rick's face. Rick presses Negan's palm to his face with his hand before he turns to face Carl.

"Carl -" he says seriously, "you had to know this wasn't what I...envisioned for you. I - even Judith..."

"She doesn't have to know." Carl says, knows instinctively how to calm Rick's worries, "You don't have to give up being her father. I'd rather give up being her brother."

"Carl-" Rick protests but Carl cuts him off.

"I killed her real father, didn't I? I expect one day she'll find that out." It's something Carl has been thinking about for a while now.

" _Carl_." Rick says again, voice pained.

"I have you. She has you. That's all that matters. No one needs to know about us being related -"

"just related Carl?" Rick says miserably and Negan runs a soothing hand down Rick's arm.

"Dad, what you are to me - what you've always been? That's never going to change. It isn't anyone's business. Everyone who matters already knows."

Rick leans his head tiredly into the seat.

Carl goes slow, telegraphs his movements so Rick can turn away. Rick lets him kiss him. Presses back.

He blushes after Carl pulls away.

Negan holds hands with Rick over the gear shift on the drive back.

It feels to Carl, even though there are walkers and enemies around every corner, that everything is right in the world. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Tuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crack Alternate Ending

 

 

 

Tuna. Tuna is superior to lollipops in a number of ways, or so Carl tells himself. Firstly, they have essential proteins and oils for the body to function. They're essential. Secondly, it's satisfying. Although Carl admits that descriptor is maybe for himself, and not for Rick.

He says as much to Negan, who rolls his eyes. Who is there on the flimsiest pretense of business.

Rick doesn't catch the double entendre.

"So what food would you be then Rick? If you wouldn't be a sexy sugar stick or a can of mushed fish corpse?" Negan asks, highly amused.

Carl has to stop himself from interjecting with a protest of 'Sexy Tuna' just to make Rick laugh.

Rick makes a disapproving face at them both. His mind is no doubt on the harvest and the disease resistant seeds Negan's brought with him for trade.

"Can't say I've thought much about that before." Rick drawls but even though he acts curmudgeonly they can tell he's amused. "I guess, if I had to choose. I would be...."

"Cherry pie?" Negan asks and waggles his eyebrows, steps closer and towers over Rick. Rick blushes hotly and looks down, clears his throat.

"A popsicle?"

"Cheesecake?"

"Cream pie?"

Rick's face gets progressively redder as Negan and Carl call out guesses.

"I-I guess tuna." he stutters out, hopelessly embarrassed.

"Aw." Negan mutters disappointedly, "Tuna isn't sexy."

"Sure Tuna is." Carl says, catching Rick's gaze and holding it.

"W-what do you want in exchange for the seeds?" It's classic Rick, trying to derail the conversation.

Negan doesn't let him.

"How about a kiss?"

"How about a split portion of the yield - by person?"

Negan just sighs, a little off put.

"That sounds like an acceptable substitute Rick."

 

 

Somehow it sticks. Rick becomes Carl's 'little Tuna'.

 

 

There's one major hurdle left in Carl's way. To his own surprise it isn't Negan.

Instead it's Judith. Whose pink Hello Kitty themed room begins to feel threatening. Carl's worried one of these days one of the words out of her mouth will be brother. Worried - and terrified.

It also doesn't help that Judith - the traitor - is absolutely in love with and enamoured over Negan. Negan, who scouts out toys and sweets, baby sheets and diapers. Because he knows what Rick likes.

Negan brings even more Hello Kitty things on his next visit.

"More?" Carl asks incredulously, "she's already got like a thousand!"

"But does she have...." Negan builds dramatically, "This!"

It's Dear Daniel, Hello Kitty's boyfriend, dressed in a biker jacket. Carl just arches an eyebrow.

"Look-" Carl begins, even feels a little unexpectedly guilty, "You should know that - that I'm gonna...soon."

Negan shrugs, but the anxiety in him is real.

"You're....good for him." Negan says belatedly, awkwardly, with a frown on his face.

It's moments like these that Carl sees beyond the assholery and wishes there was someway to resolve the situation without anyone getting hurt.

 

 

"Little Tuna." Carl teases as he catches Rick in the kitchen. Rick snorts softly, doesn't pull away when Carl drapes over him. Carl's silent, doesn't know how to start the conversation. Rick notices immediately.

"Carl, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Dad...it's just, I'd like to talk to you about Judith."

Rick turns in Carl's arms, frowns, backs up and leans against the counter. His softly flushed face from the heat of the oven is worry lined.

"What is it?"

"It's just that...she's getting older now and I'd rather she didn't know I was her brother."

"Carl..." Carl holds up his hand to stop the forthcoming protest.

"I have a good reason. We both know that she's....Shane's. One day, you won't be able to hide it. I know you and I doubt you'll lie to her so that leaves only the truth."

Rick looks uncomfortable at the direction the conversation is taking. More uncomfortable than when Carl hits on him so he figures it's progress of some sort.

"I don't want her to know her brother killed him."

Rick nods sadly, dutifully, at the admission. He looks up at Carl then and there's hesitation like he wants to say something but isn't sure he should.

"What is it Dad?" Carl asks, gets closer.

"Carl...I mean, if you think I don't....well, that is. I mean." The words get more frequent, clumped together as the distance between them decreases, finally Rick just spits it out. "If you think I'm not onto your game Carl, you're wrong."

He looks at Carl almost challengingly then and it's more progress, he knows, but it doesn't feel like it. It feels like being called on his shit, being rejected.

Carl's planned for unequivocal failure - at least the first few times around. But Negan's gleeful face watching from outside the open window really puts a sting into it.

 

 

Of course Rick startles when he sees Negan watching, pushes Carl away with frenzied haste so that Carl actually nearly tips back. He catches Rick smoothing down the front of his shirt before meeting Negan at the front door and scowls.

Carl doesn't leave them alone all night, regrets telling Negan he was going to make a move, because Negan brought his A-game. Small baby girl underwear for Judith, snacks for Judith, gummy bears for Rick, a new button down shirt for Rick, a Rolex - which Carl has heard is a big deal - for Rick, a newly embossed leather belt for Rick, and a can of spinach for Carl. Negan winks at him.

"Oh wait!" The man says as Carl glares back intensely, "these are for you too!"

He pulls out a pack of briefs that have 'youth' stamped across them.

Carl hates that they fit him.

 

 

It goes on like that for awhile. Carl and Negan taking turns being rebuffed. And the thing is - they both get so close. Carl catches Negan and Rick making out in the backyard one day and Rick's hand flies to cover his mouth, eyes wide.

"I-I never meant t-to..." Rick trails off.

"You just can't help but crash the party can you kid?" Negan asks haughtily, one arm still around Rick's waist. Rick pushes him off and rushes off into the house, face guilty and anxious.

When it's just the two of them Negan's smug satisfaction slides off his face.

"It was the first time." Negan says blandly.

It's okay, Carl tells himself, because he catches a glimpse of Rick naked. He walks in on him in the shower, unintentionally, and freezes. Rick is just stepping out. Wet and glistening. His Dad pauses then, and the heat flows down his face to his chest. He's all soft and pretty. He shuffles a little awkwardly but doesn't push past Carl to reach the towel. After a delayed moment when he realizes Carl is stuck, his hands come to cover himself. One reaches down between his legs and the other tries to cover his nipples.

Carl's gaze flies to the little nubs at that. Wonders how he's never given them serious consideration before. Feels suddenly satisfied and turned on at how many times he's gotten a peak at them in the past and he didn't even know.

Rick might have been flashing him.

"Carl..." Rick finally says, trails off. Shifts from foot to foot.

"Sorry, I just-" Carl doesn't finish that thought, can't. He looks and looks and Rick just stands there. Carl leans forward to touch Rick's chest, hand outstretched like Adam in that famous painting just as it seems Rick's hands might fall away.

Judith breaks the moment with a high pitched screeching wail.

 

 

Rick rebuffs and rebuffs.

 

 

It takes Carl and Negan ages to put their heads together. They find that when they do, they're unstoppable.

Carol has Judith for the night.

Carl sets things up under the pretense of making a father-appreciation dinner.

Rick looks through that of course, and his face predictably heats. He looks apprehensive, a little worried. He's, no doubt, not expecting Negan to show up.

"Oh Negan - " he tumbles sweetly over the words, "Why are you...here?"

"I heard this was a father appreciation night Rick. You think Daddy would miss a dinner in his honor?" Negan asks predatorily, and Carl watches the exchange, deadpanning. Negan sees and looks at little embarrassed of himself at that. Tries to backtrack, "I mean you're the Daddy we're honoring Rick, how could I miss that?"

"You can...come in I guess."

Carl would bet anything Rick is thinking Negan will be useful as a foil, a barrier.

He can't stop the short laugh that bubbles up in his throat. Not tonight.

 

 

It's after dinner, and Rick looks content and sleepy - sits between them on the couch under the pretense of beginning a card game, that they make a move. A card tumbles out of Rick's hand and Negan is there to guide it back between his fingers, lingering. Rick shifts away in embarrassment and Carl is there to crowd him, a solid line against his side.

It seems then, that Rick catches on. He gets really nervous. Avoids their eyes, and forgets how to play on every turn, puts down the wrong cards. It's endearing.

Negan pretend stretches and rests an arm around him. Rick stiffens.

Carl leans over Rick to get to the deck and leaves a palm against Rick's thigh.

Rick breathes a little faster.

Negan brings a hand to the back of Rick's neck and massages. Carl slides his hand up Rick's leg, glances over his crotch and settles on the button.

"Rick," Negan murmurs quietly in his ear.

Rick shudders, whether from hearing his name or having Carl reach down to palm him Carl isn't sure.

"Wait." Rick pants out suddenly. "J-just wait."

They reluctantly take their hands off him. Negan leans back to give him space.

"I...th-this is..."

They're so close it hurts.

"Just let us take care of you Dad."

"Yeah Little Tuna let's have us some hot merman sex." Negan predictably spoils the mood. Rick pushes himself up from the couch at that.

He looks humiliated.

"I'm not...this isn't...sex isn't something casual to toss around. A-and Carl. And you shouldn't - just because you have urges."

Carl thinks he sees what the problem is, the hold up.

"Come on Rick," Negan says, "it's not just about sex."

"It's about sustenance." Carl says and Negan gives him a weirded out look until he clues in and gets on board.

"Right, sustenance, Rick. It's about satisfaction - shit, not sexual satisfaction! Just. Fuck. Okay, Carl, you do your weird tuna analogy I'm flying solo."

Rick looks like he's going to leave any moment.

"Do you remember when you couldn't remember?" Negan continues.

Rick nods, flushes delicately, looks so unsure.

"Remember how perfect everything felt then? How new?"

Rick clears his throat and sneaks a glance at Carl.

"Remember how you said we were so cool, so handsome-" Carl continues. Abandons his fish themed declaration of love. For now.

Rick buries his face in his hands and groans, "Don't remind me."

"Come on, you were fucking cute." Negan says, stands and gently pulls Rick to him. "What do you wanna know Rick? If we love you? If we're gonna love you forever? If we'll need you? If we'll never leave you? If we'll make you so happy for the rest of our lives?"

"I'm not being another one of your wives." Rick protests coldly, notices Carl's a little lost, "...it's from a song Carl."

Rick shifts in embarrassment.

"I think Carl's proved he isn't doing this out of some misplaced trauma. And I think I proved I'm not a heartless psychopath and that I have a poppin' car."

"Negan-"

"Rick-" They both say at once. Rick looks between them.

"I....i-if we do this." Rick says, keeps his eyes glued to the floor, "then I think we should go slow."

"Okay." Negan agrees.

Carl just reaches out to grasp Rick's hand, rubs his thumb across the back of it.

"The best thing," he begins, "about Tuna, is that it has a long shelf life."

Carl figures Negan can laugh at him all he wants, it gets him a goodnight kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
